Beta Reader
by Fanfiction0000
Summary: PM me if you need a beta reader.


PM me if you need a beta reader. By the way I'm just doing this because I don't write stories. I'm going to be typing random stuff about myself because I'm trying to hit the 6000 word limit. But before that, here's a story I've helped proof read. It's by King Carlos, anyone reading this should check him out, he's a great writer. It's a Highschool DxD fic with an OC as the main character.

Here's what the chapter looked like before:

* * *

These last few days have been nothing but tiring. I had been running around to get things done, not only did I have to prepare a LOT of pages for my book, I also had to write lots of codes for my game.

While these things were fun to do they were also undeniably tiresome and time-consuming, but if I intended to make destiny happen and make Maria accept her place beside me I have to keep going full force.

In the end, I managed to get everything done right on time and I am now on a jet to Milan.

Normally this would be seen as an utterly futile and excessive expense, but I must get there as fast as possible if I want to get everything done for tonight.

After all, today is Peko's birthday!

I want to make her as happy as I possibly can, and as such I have secretly reserved a spot in one of the best restaurants in Milan and even reserved a room in a fancy hotel for us to spend the night.

I even talked to Narberal and asked her to disguise herself as me and go to the presentation of my sculptures and even go back on the plane along with Komaeda to give people the impression that I had left.

All to let me show Peko how much I appreciated her and to enjoy some time with her on her birthday.

"Young Master, is everything alright? You have had a strange smile on your face for a while now and haven't even touched your food." Peko said from across from me.

Oops, I was so distracted thinking about what will happen later tonight that I even forgot about my food. And I even managed to get a fancy chef to prepare it too, it would be offensive for Teruteru if I didn't even appreciate his work.

Taking the first bite I can only say that the guy truly is an amazing cook. I guess Komaeda's recommendation for contracting him makes some sense after all.

Not that I will contract him full time. He gives me the same vibes Issei does when he is thinking about something perverted but the vibe is many times stronger, especially when he saw Phillufy.

If his food wasn't this good I would have thrown him out of the plane then and there, and if the plane was on the ground or not wouldn't be my concern.

Let's forget that, I should just enjoy the good food and good company instead of thinking about anything else.

Milan is truly an amazing and beautiful city. So much history, so important for the world's development to what it is now, it is just a wonderful sight every time I come here.

"Jo-kun, I want to go sightsee." Phillufy said as soon as she got out of the plane.

Well, I suppose it is fine. This is, after all, a trip to another country and we still have a few hours before the exposition. Besides, I am sure she wants to go look for cake shops and things like that. She does love sweets after all.

"If you are looking for a place to see I would recommend to get to the market near from here. I heard it is quite good and there are plenty of options there." A male voice said not far from us, turning in the direction it came from I saw a man of around 20 or something. He has blond hair, green eyes, and was wearing priest clothing.

"Heh, maybe we will Dulio." I said to the current strongest exorcist of the church. He is someone that I am not completely certain of victory if I were to fight alone which means quite a bit. "Isn't it a bit of an overkill to send you just to watch over us?"

"Not too much I guess, you did show that you were above most exorcists already when you one-upped Xenovia-chan and Irina-chan last time it was decided that if there are to be escorts for you it should be between me and the older generation exorcists." Dulio said showing a resplendent smile.

"Well, at least you are not a pain in the ass to deal with." I said to him, and he only laughed at what I said.

This guy is what can only be described as too chill. I like him because of this exactly and if he wasn't so focused on the church I would try and make him one of my pieces.

Well, nothing that I can do anyway. I just wonder how Rias is doing today, she did tell me she would be going to try and meet two sacred gear users that were in Kuoh to see if she could add them to her peerage.

As Rias walked towards the orphanage she could only pray to Satan that things would work out well. She really wanted anything that could be an advantage and apparently, these two girls here could be just what she was looking for, especially if the fact they have high-class sacred gears is true.

It was only a shame that the new boy, Kaito if memory serves her right, ended up joining Sona's peerage before she could even talk to him.

At least she reached an agreement with Sona that she would not try to approach these two, and Joseph already said he wouldn't as he wanted her and her peerage to be as strong as possible.

Anyway, as she knocked on the door of the orphanage she noticed that the whole place was quite run down and just about to fall.

Maybe she could try and get this better, even if she didn't manage to get the two users here this still would not be a bad action.

"Hello, are you the one that wanted to meet those two girls?" A fat woman said as she opened the door. She was, for the lack of better words, completely and utterly uninterested about what happens to the two girls so if Rias wanted to take them away this woman wouldn't even complain. But just to make sure Rias used a mind controlling spell on her to make her more complacent on helping her to meet the two girls here.

Entering the place Rias saw how the interior was even more run down than the outside. It was bizarre that anyone even lived here in Rias' opinion.

"Wait, Shirabe! You can't leave and go play alone, desu." A girl's voice rang from the interior as another girl on rollerblades came out of the inside with a smile on her face.

"No way, I want to play for a bit and you let your service with me the last two times Kiri-chan." The girl said with a mostly monotonous tone but a clear edge of happiness was noticeable for anyone who heard.

This was followed by another girl running from the inside with a broom in hand and a pout as she started calling out to her friend that was giggling away.

"You two, come here this instant and stop this idiocy. This young lady here wants to meet you two." The fat woman said, making the two girls shiver from the tone which made Rias think they were quite cute.

The two then slowly approached Rias and the fat woman, allowing Rias to see the two clearly.

The first one was a 13 or 14 years old girl that was already developing some curves. She was a bit taller than Koneko, had short blond hair that had an X shaped clip on it and she also has green eyes.

The other girl is of the same stature and lacks any curves just as Koneko and she also looks like between middle school and a first year. She had light pink eyes with long, straight black hair in a hime cut. Her hair is held in two pig-tails tied with pink ribbons.

These two were Kirika Akatsuki and Shirabe Tsukiome, the future pawns of Rias Gremory.

After talking with Dulio we agreed to go to the general market to enjoy some of the local food.

Walking there I could not help but be enchanted by how lively and beautiful the whole place was, the whole place radiated a wonderful aura that made me want to spend much longer here than what I could. Well, one of the advantages of being a devil is the absurdly high life-spam so I probably WILL come here sometime in the future to spend a while but even so, this is still amazing.

The only problem I had was how Komaeda seemed to have been going through one of his waves of bad luck, he already tripped and fell face first in the floor 3 times, had birds poop on him twice, with one being in his food no less, and as the cherry on the cake his luggage seems to have caught fire due to some mysterious reason that no one can really understand so he now only has the clothes in his body. At least his money is still in his pocket so I guess it isn't of all bad.

I guess this means that something really good will be happening soon, but I still would rather if he didn't have to go through that. Then again his sacred gear is not something that is 'user-friendly' anyway so I guess there isn't much of an option.

As we walked down the streets, Phillufy already had begun sampling the foods around as well. Though, I guess that is to be expected of her since she DOES like to eat. I'll let her have her fun for now, but if she gets too crazy, then I'll have to step in as I don't want her to eat too much and get a stomach pain later at night.

Just when I think this...

SWIPE!

My eyes tracked a small blue blur discretely walking through some people. We were in a crowd, but somehow the kid managed to move through them with the grace of an experienced thief. It even reminds me a bit of that American series, White Collar's main protagonist Neal Caffrey (shame that the series ended like that, it was quite good after all).

In any case, that wasn't important right now, what WAS important, was that the kid moved through the crowd, made a beeline for Komaeda whilst the guy recovered from his recent tripping, and successfully swiped his wallet with skills only an expert pickpocket could have. I tried to see where he headed off, but he managed to get into the crowd once more to avoid being seen...

And Komaeda looked like he didn't even notice (maybe he did but just didn't care since it was not 'hope' that was robbed and him instead. It would be something he would think, and I knew this from experience). .. Sigh, great, just great.

Looks like Peko noticed as well, judging by the look she was giving me.

Whelp, time to see if we can go find that kid, it is better than allowing Komaeda's luck get even MORE out of hand. Last time I let his bad luck run rampant without fixing anything a safe almost fell down on his head out of nowhere and the strangest part was that the whole thing was full of stolen diamonds that we sold for a hefty sum.

His luck is just that weird.

"Peko, watch over the others I will go and catch Komaeda's money back." I said and started running before she could try and stop me.

After trying to catch the blur for a while I saw how he was just a kid. He was probably 12 or 13 years old, had tan skin and light blue hair.

As I continued to persecution I saw how he entered a side alley, so I followed him without any hesitation, but what I saw getting there was NOT what I expected.

A priest-looking white-haired male was holding down the kid, there were a few others there with him too and they all had dark smiles filled with malice as they looked at the struggling kid.

"Now you won't run anymore, brat. Stay calm and this will all be over before you know it." The priest-looking male said, his smile even eviler than the one the others were using. It was almost equally evil to the one Solution-chan sometimes show when I send her to eliminate someone unpleasant and allow her to play with the target.

And so, as a 'good' person I am (hypocrisy at its finest right there) I moved.

KICK

Before the male or the others could react I kicked the priest guy away from the boy.

"What are you doing?" The priest asked, holding down his bleeding nose.

"Saving this little thief from you? I thought my actions were quite obvious to understand, or are you too dumb and perverted to understand human speech?" I said.

"Of course I understand, but shouldn't you try to at least understand the situation before kicking someone in the face like that?" The priest said with the others around him nodding in agreement.

"Hum, some shady guy dressed as a priest was waiting in a dark alley to catch a small boy, throw him on the floor and say 'this will be over before you know it'. Isn't the situation self-explanatory?" I asked, making the priest's face heat up and the others around him take a step back.

"You know, I get where you are coming from but could you not accuse church members of that in front of me? My superiors would get pissed if they know I let this slide." Dulio said as he appeared before me, I guess he did decide to follow me after all which isn't really surprising considering how I am probably his main surveillance priority.

"What? If you don't want me to say this then fix the damn system that allowed the situation to happen in the first place! Besides, I am talking about this rapist right now and not of your organization's problem with this sort of individuals." I said while pointing at the priest, who seemed to be EXTREMELY pissed by me acting like he is an unimportant extra on this whole situation.

"Ok, that is it. Everyone here dies." He said before taking out a long ass sword from his back and dashing at me.

When he reached my location he tried to slice me from the side, but I put my sword on the side and blocked his attack. He saw this and got even MORE pissed at me before taking out another sword and starting to attack me with both of them at high speeds, but I stopped all his attacks quite easily with my blade. What? I may not be that amazing with the sword but that is only when compared with a freak like Peko-chan, if you ignore her you would be hard pressed to find a better swordsman in my generation than myself.

Wait, now that I took a better look at this guy he is eerily similar to Freed. And those two swords are clearly demonic blades too.

And, if memory serves me right then this guy is probably Siegfried. He is one of the main lieutenants of Cao Cao and he probably knows all sorts of interesting intel that could be used to destroy his organization and possibly reinforce the Barbatus household as they do know how to force someone to reach balance breaker faster.

Lucky, finding this bastard is definitely lucky.

Wait, if they send him of all people to come to capture this kid and considering his age he probably is Leonardo, the boy with the Longinus Annihilation Maker and he still hasn't been approached by the hero faction. If I was late for even a minute he probably would be taken but now I have the chance to impress him AND get one Cao Cao's lieutenants.

Boy, if this is Komaeda's luck shining through this situation I can only thank him later.

"You, who ARE you?" Siegfried asked as he locked blades with me.

"My name is Joseph Barbatus, the heir to the Barbatus household, the heavenly demon, the hope incarnate (as my bishop would say), and the wrecker of your shit." I said before disengaging the sword before making multiple magic circles appear around us, the elemental magic of many natures flew at him at high speed.

He jumped back to avoid it, which admittedly was a smart move since they could tear the flesh right out of a human's body and killing him would not be impossible even with his stronger body from who knows how many modifications.

"Tch, don't get full of yourself you mere devil." Siegfried said before the guys behind him prepare a wave of attacks originating from their sacred gears or magic. "Don't think badly of me, this is merely how humans fight monsters after all." He said with a mocking smile on his face as he probably imagined me dying to this (not that this would happen, killing me isn't so simple that anyone can do, after all, my sacred gear assures that much)

However, the smile on Siegfried's face froze when a wave of cold passed by him and he could no longer feel the attacks that should be flying my way.

"Sorry, but causing too much destruction in the middle of Milan wouldn't be nice you know? What if one of the attacks ended up hitting a passerby, huh, Siegfried." Dulio said while looking at Siegfried. His hand was still outstretched as the effects of his sacred gear were clearly shown as all the humans from the other side were frozen over instantly before they could even realize what was going on.

Siegfried was starting to look desperate when the shadow below him enlarged and hands started pulling him inside. This was probably someone with a Night Reflector a sacred gear way too useful for running away.

"Tch, I guess this is it for now." Siegfried said to himself before turning my way and saying. "You got lucky this time, next time you will not be this fortunate monster." He said while pointing his hand at me, he probably thinks the combat ended and ended up showing a stupid opening.

A BAD idea.

Using Jin I approached him quickly and before he could try and retake his arm or defend himself

SLICE

I cut down his left arm with the sword still in hand.

"Gghaaa! My arm, my fucking arm, I will kill you I definitely will kill yoooooouuuuuuuuuu-" Siegfried said before disappearing in the shadow just like the others there.

I even saw a shadow enlarging bellow Leonardo but a good stare from Dulio and the shadow receded, the user was probably rightfully afraid of pissing off the priest.

"So what do we do now?" Dulio asked with his hands interlocked with the back of his neck.

"For starters," I throw my sword to the side, stopping the sneaky kid from running away in the middle of the confusion as he was trying to get away as soon as the pursuers left. "Why don't we hear what the kid has to say?"

* * *

Admittedly this author likes his sound effects to be big and bold so I just had to deal with it. Here's what I did to it:

* * *

These last few days have been nothing but tiring. I had been running around to get things done, not only did I have to prepare a LOT of pages for my book, I also had to write lots of codes for my game.

While these things were fun to do they were also undeniably tiresome and time-consuming, but if I intended to make destiny happen and make Maria accept her place beside me I have to keep going full force.

In the end, I managed to get everything done right on time and I am now on a jet to Milan.

Normally this would be seen as an utterly futile and excessive expense, but I must get there as fast as possible if I want to get everything done for tonight.

After all, today is Peko's birthday!

I want to make her as happy as I possibly can, and as such I have secretly reserved a spot in one of the best restaurants in Milan and even reserved a room in a fancy hotel for us to spend the night.

I even talked to Narberal and asked her to disguise herself as me and go to the presentation of my sculptures and even go back on the plane along with Komaeda to give people the impression that I had left.

All to let me show Peko how much I appreciated her and to enjoy some time with her on her birthday.

"Young Master, is everything alright? You have had a strange smile on your face for a while now and haven't even touched your food." Peko said from across from me.

Oops, I was so distracted thinking about what will happen later tonight that I even forgot about my food. And I even managed to get a fancy chef to prepare it too, it would be offensive for Teruteru if I didn't even appreciate his work.

Taking the first bite I can only say that the guy truly is an amazing cook. I guess Komaeda's recommendation for contracting him makes some sense after all.

Not that I will contract him full time. He gives me the same vibes Issei does when he is thinking about something perverted but the vibe is many times stronger, especially when he saw Phillufy.

If his food wasn't this good I would have thrown him out of the plane then and there, and if the plane was on the ground or not wouldn't be my concern.

Let's forget that, I should just enjoy the good food and good company instead of thinking about anything else.

Milan is truly an amazing and beautiful city. So much history, so important for the world's development to what it is now, it is just a wonderful sight every time I come here.

"Jo-kun, I want to go sightsee." Phillufy said as soon as she got out of the plane.

Well, I suppose it is fine. This is, after all, a trip to another country and we still have a few hours before the exposition. Besides, I am sure she wants to go look for cake shops and things like that. She does love sweets after all.

"If you are looking for a place to see I would recommend to get to the market near from here. I heard it is quite good and there are plenty of options there." A male voice said not far from us, turning in the direction it came from I saw a man of around 20 or something. He has blond hair, green eyes, and was wearing priest clothing.

"Heh, maybe we will Dulio." I said to the current strongest exorcist of the church. He is someone that I am not completely certain of victory if I were to fight alone which means quite a bit. "Isn't it a bit of an overkill to send you just to watch over us?"

"Not too much I guess, you did show that you were above most exorcists already when you one-upped Xenovia-Chan and Irina-Chan last time it was decided that if there are to be escorts for you it should be between me and the older generation exorcists." Dulio said showing a resplendent smile.

"Well, at least you are not a pain in the ass to deal with." I said to him, and he only laughed at what I said.

This guy is what can only be described as too chill. I like him because of this exactly and if he wasn't so focused on the church I would try and make him one of my pieces.

Well, nothing that I can do anyway. I just wonder how Rias is doing today, she did tell me she would be going to try and meet two sacred gear users that were in Kuoh to see if she could add them to her peerage.

As Rias walked towards the orphanage she could only pray to Satan that things would work out well. She really wanted anything that could be an advantage and apparently, these two girls here could be just what she was looking for, especially if the fact they have high-class sacred gears is true.

It was only a shame that the new boy, Kaito if memory serves her right, ended up joining Sona's peerage before she could even talk to him.

At least she reached an agreement with Sona that she would not try to approach these two, and Joseph already said he wouldn't as he wanted her and her peerage to be as strong as possible.

Anyway, as she knocked on the door of the orphanage she noticed that the whole place was quite run down and just about to fall.

Maybe she could try and get this better, even if she didn't manage to get the two users here this still would not be a bad action.

"Hello, are you the one that wanted to meet those two girls?" A fat woman said as she opened the door. She was, for the lack of better words, completely and utterly uninterested about what happens to the two girls so if Rias wanted to take them away this woman wouldn't even complain. But just to make sure Rias used a mind controlling spell on her to make her more complacent on helping her to meet the two girls here.

Entering the place Rias saw how the interior was even more run down than the outside. It was bizarre that anyone even lived here in Rias' opinion.

"Wait, Shirabe! You can't leave and go play alone, desu." A girl's voice rang from the interior as another girl on rollerblades came out of the inside with a smile on her face.

"No way, I want to play for a bit and you let your service with me the last two times Kiri-Chan." The girl said with a mostly monotonous tone but a clear edge of happiness was noticeable for anyone who heard.

This was followed by another girl running from the inside with a broom in hand and a pout as she started calling out to her friend that was giggling away.

"You two, come here this instant and stop this idiocy. This young lady here wants to meet you two." The fat woman said, making the two girls shiver from the tone which made Rias think they were quite cute.

The two then slowly approached Rias and the fat woman, allowing Rias to see the two clearly.

The first one was a 13 or 14 years old girl that was already developing some curves. She was a bit taller than Koneko, had short blond hair that had an X shaped clip on it and she also has green eyes.

The other girl is of the same stature and lacks any curves just as Koneko and she also looks like between middle school and a first year. She had light pink eyes with long, straight black hair in a Hime cut. Her hair is held in two pig-tails tied with pink ribbons.

These two were Kirika Akatsuki and Shirabe Tsukiome, the future pawns of Rias Gremory.

After talking with Dulio we agreed to go to the general market to enjoy some of the local food.

Walking there I could not help but be enchanted by how lively and beautiful the whole place was, the whole place radiated a wonderful aura that made me want to spend much longer here than what I could. Well, one of the advantages of being a devil is the absurdly high life-spam so I probably WILL come here sometime in the future to spend a while but even so, this is still amazing.

The only problem I had was how Komaeda seemed to have been going through one of his waves of bad luck, he already tripped and fell face first in the floor 3 times, had birds poop on him twice, with one being in his food no less, and as the cherry on the cake his luggage seems to have caught fire due to some mysterious reason that no one can really understand so he now only has the clothes in his body. At least his money is still in his pocket so I guess it isn't of all bad.

I guess this means that something really good will be happening soon, but I still would rather if he didn't have to go through that. Then again his sacred gear is not something that is 'user-friendly' anyway so I guess there isn't much of an option.

As we walked down the streets, Phillufy had already begun sampling the foods around as well. Though, I guess that is to be expected of her since she DOES like to eat. I'll let her have her fun for now, but if she gets too crazy, then I'll have to step in as I don't want her to eat too much and get a stomach pain later at night.

Just when I think this...

SWIPE!

My eyes tracked a small blue blur discretely walking through some people. We were in a crowd, but somehow the kid managed to move through them with the grace of an experienced thief. It even reminds me a bit of that American series, White Collar's main protagonist Neal Caffrey (shame that the series ended like that, it was quite good after all).

In any case, that wasn't important right now, what WAS important, was that the kid moved through the crowd, made a beeline for Komaeda whilst the guy recovered from his recent tripping, and successfully swiped his wallet with skills only an expert pickpocket could have. I tried to see where he headed off, but he managed to get into the crowd once more to avoid being seen...

And Komaeda looked like he didn't even notice (maybe he did but just didn't care since it was not 'hope' that was robbed and him instead. It would be something he would think, and I knew this from experience). .. Sigh, great, just great.

Looks like Peko noticed as well, judging by the look she was giving me.

Whelp, time to see if we can go find that kid, it is better than allowing Komaeda's luck get even MORE out of hand. Last time I let his bad luck run rampant without fixing anything a safe almost fell down on his head out of nowhere and the strangest part was that the whole thing was full of stolen diamonds that we sold for a hefty sum.

His luck is just that weird.

"Peko, watch over the others I will go and catch Komaeda's money back." I said and started running before she could try and stop me.

After trying to catch the blur for a while I saw how he was just a kid. He was probably 12 or 13 years old, had tan skin and light blue hair.

As I continued to persecution I saw how he entered a side alley, so I followed him without any hesitation, but what I saw getting there was NOT what I expected.

A priest-looking white-haired male was holding down the kid, there were a few others there with him too and they all had dark smiles filled with malice as they looked at the struggling kid.

"Now you won't run anymore, brat. Stay calm and this will all be over before you know it." The priest-looking male said, his smile even eviler than the one the others were using. It was almost equally evil to the one Solution-Chan sometimes show when I send her to eliminate someone unpleasant and allow her to play with the target.

And so, as a 'good' person I am (hypocrisy at its finest right there) I moved.

KICK

Before the male or the others could react I kicked the priest guy away from the boy.

"What are you doing?" The priest asked, holding down his bleeding nose.

"Saving this little thief from you? I thought my actions were quite obvious to understand, or are you too dumb and perverted to understand human speech?" I said.

"Of course I understand, but shouldn't you try to at least understand the situation before kicking someone in the face like that?" The priest said with the others around him nodding in agreement.

"Hum, some shady guy dressed as a priest was waiting in a dark alley to catch a small boy, throw him on the floor and say 'this will be over before you know it'. Isn't the situation self-explanatory?" I asked, making the priest's face heat up and the others around him take a step back.

"You know, I get where you are coming from but could you not accuse church members of that in front of me? My superiors would get pissed if they know I let this slide." Dulio said as he appeared before me, I guess he did decide to follow me after all which isn't really surprising considering how I am probably his main surveillance priority.

"What? If you don't want me to say this then fix the damn system that allowed the situation to happen in the first place! Besides, I am talking about this rapist right now and not of your organization's problem with this sort of individuals." I said while pointing at the priest, who seemed to be EXTREMELY pissed by me acting like he is an unimportant extra on this whole situation.

"Ok, that is it. Everyone here dies." He said before taking out a long ass sword from his back and dashing at me.

When he reached my location he tried to slice me from the side, but I put my sword on the side and blocked his attack. He saw this and got even MORE pissed at me before taking out another sword and starting to attack me with both of them at high speeds, but I stopped all his attacks quite easily with my blade. What? I may not be that amazing with the sword but that is only when compared with a freak like Peko-Chan, if you ignore her you would be hard pressed to find a better swordsman in my generation than myself.

Wait, now that I took a better look at this guy he is eerily similar to Freed. And those two swords are clearly demonic blades too.

And, if memory serves me right then this guy is probably Siegfried. He is one of the main lieutenants of Cao Cao and he probably knows all sorts of interesting intel that could be used to destroy his organization and possibly reinforce the Barbatus household as they do know how to force someone to reach balance breaker faster.

Lucky, finding this bastard is definitely lucky.

Wait, if they send him of all people to come to capture this kid and considering his age he probably is Leonardo, the boy with the Longinus Annihilation Maker and he still hasn't been approached by the hero faction. If I was late for even a minute he probably would be taken but now I have the chance to impress him AND get one Cao Cao's lieutenants.

Boy, if this is Komaeda's luck shining through this situation I can only thank him later.

"You, who ARE you?" Siegfried asked as he locked blades with me.

"My name is Joseph Barbatus, the heir to the Barbatus household, the heavenly demon, the hope incarnate (as my bishop would say), and the wrecker of your shit." I said before disengaging the sword before making multiple magic circles appear around us, the elemental magic of many natures flew at him at high speed.

He jumped back to avoid it, which admittedly was a smart move since they could tear the flesh right out of a human's body and killing him would not be impossible even with his stronger body from who knows how many modifications.

"Tch, don't get full of yourself you mere devil." Siegfried said before the guys behind him prepare a wave of attacks originating from their sacred gears or magic. "Don't think badly of me, this is merely how humans fight monsters after all." He said with a mocking smile on his face as he probably imagined me dying to this (not that this would happen, killing me isn't so simple that anyone can do, after all, my sacred gear assures that much)

However, the smile on Siegfried's face froze when a wave of cold passed by him and he could no longer feel the attacks that should be flying my way.

"Sorry, but causing too much destruction in the middle of Milan wouldn't be nice you know? What if one of the attacks ended up hitting a passer-by, huh, Siegfried." Dulio said while looking at Siegfried. His hand was still outstretched as the effects of his sacred gear were clearly shown as all the humans from the other side were frozen over instantly before they could even realize what was going on.

Siegfried was starting to look desperate when the shadow below him enlarged and hands started pulling him inside. This was probably someone with a Night Reflector a sacred gear way too useful for running away.

"Tch, I guess this is it for now." Siegfried said to himself before turning my way and saying. "You got lucky this time, next time you will not be this fortunate monster." He said while pointing his hand at me, he probably thinks the combat ended and ended up showing a stupid opening.

A BAD idea.

Using Jin I approached him quickly and before he could try and retake his arm or defend himself

SLICE

I cut down his left arm with the sword still in hand.

"Gghaaa! My arm, my fucking arm, I will kill you I definitely will kill yoooooouuuuuuuuuu-" Siegfried said before disappearing in the shadow just like the others there.

I even saw a shadow enlarging bellow Leonardo but a good stare from Dulio and the shadow receded, the user was probably rightfully afraid of pissing off the priest.

"So what do we do now?" Dulio asked with his hands interlocked with the back of his neck.

"For starters," I throw my sword to the side, stopping the sneaky kid from running away in the middle of the confusion as he was trying to get away as soon as the pursuers left. "Why don't we hear what the kid has to say?"

* * *

Well, you can call me Fanfiction for now (and yes that's a real name lol), I'm turning 17 on Decemeber 31st, my favourite colours are red and black, favourite food is chicken. Just chicken. I play basketball mostly, but I also play soccer and tennis. I can't swim or cook but I can still stay in a pool because of my height. That's about it, well Ta Ta for now.


End file.
